Killing Eve Wiki:Media Guidelines
This Media Guide is an official guide on how images, video, and other forms of media are to be used on the wiki. has a strict policy on what types of media are permitted. Uploading images that contain copyrighted or pornographic material or otherwise inappropriate content is prohibited and will be deleted immediately. The contributor of the said content will be held accountable. Before editing or posting on this wiki, please review the Policies first. Be aware that any content posted here will likely be edited at some point by other users. Everyone is working together to make the better. Please do not take offense. Additional Guidelines: * Style Guide for the Manual of Style. * Layout Guide for the layouts used on articles. * Category Guide for proper categorization of articles. * Template Guide for templates available to use. Copyright policies * Images on are allowed by the Fair Use Doctrine of the United States Fair Use Law. This states that non-free images on this wiki are for educational or informational use only. * Due to copyright, we do not allow images that are watermarked by anyone other than BBC America. ** This includes, but is not limited to: Spoiler TV, Zap2it, ksitetv, and any other website that features Killing Eve pictures. * Due to copyright issues and appearances, prefers to use images sparingly, only when needed. Excess images communicating a similar idea will be removed. Fan art * Due to copyright issues, fan art is not permitted on any articles. This policy will be strictly enforced. ** "Fan art" is defined as any drastically edited images, videos, and graphics. ** This includes GIFs and fan videos. * User pages are a way for users to express themselves and are therefore allowed to contain images unrelated to Killing Eve as long as they do not violate any of the above conditions. ** Fan art for user pages must be of the user's own making. Image usage and relevance * The policy on the Killing Eve Wiki is four images per scene. * Due to lossless compression of PNG files, they are the preferred file type on the . JPG files, while secondary, are also encouraged on the wiki. * All photos must be relevant to the page article and its title. With the exception of user pages, images published on without relevancy to the show or the cast and crew will be deleted. This includes any images that are: ** Sexually/explicitly graphic ** Fanmade (see above policy) ** GIFs not from the wiki ** Containing inappropriate language ** Considered offensive in any way File naming convention All files must be clearly labeled with either the episode name or number and a brief description of the contents (i.e. character and/or object names). * Take Me to the Hole - Villanelle in prison.png * 1x06 Villanelle prison.jpg Quality * Only images of the highest possible quality are permitted. Shrunken, stretched, or blurry images will be immediately deleted. * Cropping and alterations of light or color are permitted only when they enhance or better communicate the picture message. ** If an image contains a large amount of empty space around the main focal point, cropping the picture may enhance the image and offer clarity on the subject. ** If an image is of a dark scene, lightening the picture may enhance the image and better depict the subject. * Images can be replaced when a better version of the image exists. The replaced image must be identical to the previous image. Video * Only videos released by the BBC America Network or videos containing official, exclusive content of or relating to Killing Eve are permitted. * Fan videos are NOT permitted, as addressed in the above policy. Violations * Any user violating any of the above rules with be given a warning by one of the Admins. * Continued violations of this policy will result in admin intervention or blocking of the user in question. * If you would like to report an offense, please contact an Administrator. Category:Guidelines and Policies Category:Guides Category:Killing Eve Wiki